Ray Wise
Ray Wise (1947 - ) Film Deaths: *''RoboCop (1987)'' [Leon Nash]: Killed in an explosion in a scrapyard when Nancy Allen shoots a .50 caliber sniper rifle at him. *''The Rift ''(1990) [Robbins]: Either killed by one of the mutants (having first been contaimated by one) after being trapped in a room with them or dies along with R. Lee Ermey when Ermey destroys their submarine. *''Rising Sun (1993)'' [Senator John Morton]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after being implicated in the death of Tatjana Patitz. *''Evasive Action ''(1998) [Sheriff Wes Blaidek]: Killed in an explosion when he triggers a bomb booby trapped to a door by Don Swayze. His badly burned body is later seen when Don, DeLane Matthews and Roy Scheider discover him after hearing the explosion (then again when Dorian Harewood finds him) *''Dead End'' (2003) [Frank Harrington]: Decapitated by Amber Smith (off-screen); we only hear the sound of Amber's weapon cut-off Ray mid-sentence as he goes into the woods to pursue her. It is later revealed that most of the movie has taken place in a world between life and death, and that everyone except Alexandra Holden was actually killed in a car crash when Ray fell asleep at the wheel. *''Good Night, and Good Luck (2005) '[Don Hollenbeck]: Commits suicide by fuel gas inhalation. *The Aggression Scale (2012)' [''Bellavance]: Run over with a truck driven by Fabianne Therese and Ryan Hartwig; the film ends as Ryan and Fabianne drive the truck towards Ray's trailer. *''Jurassic City'' (2015) [Warden Lewis]: Accidentally killed in an explosion when he shoots a control panel while trying to kill a velociraptor. *''Halloweed'' (2016) [Judge Pilmington]: Stabbed to death by the Candy Corn Killer. *''The Chain'' (2019) [Michael]: Drowns in a bathtub by John Patrick Amedori, upon having his head bashed. TV Deaths: *''Twin Peaks; Arbitrary Law (1990)'' [Leland Palmer]: Bleeds to death after he rams his own head into his cell door while under the influence of the demonic entity BOB (Frank Silva); he dies while talking to Kyle MacLachlan. *''Liz: The Elizabeth Taylor Story ''(1995) [Mike Todd]: Dies (off-screen) in a plane crash. *''Beverly Hills, 90210: Budget Cuts (1998)'' [Daniel Hunter]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''Charmed: Lost and Bound (2002)'' [Ludlow]: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones. *''Chuck Versus the Last Details (2011)'' [Riley]: Shot by Yvonne Strahovski, just as he's about to shoot Zachary Levi. Gallery Raywise2.jpg|Ray Wise's death in Robocop Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1947 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:DC Stars Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Psych cast members Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Fantasy Stars Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:Death scenes by accidental explosion Category:Bones Cast Members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Philip Kaufman Movies Category:V.I.P. Cast Members Category:Romanian actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:Romanian-American actors and actresses Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Actors who died in George Clooney Movies Category:Young and the Restless cast members Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Video Game Stars